In the rain
by pureotaku434
Summary: "Shut up Mikasa, I came out to get you. If I minded the rain that much, I wouldn't have came." *Eren and Mikasa fluff/ Oneshot*


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, nor the characters.**_

* * *

Mikasa walked beside the limping Eren, watching him carefully as he held his cheek in pain. She then stopped, glaring at him from behind.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?" The boy had asked, turning his attention to the gentle girl behind him.

Mikasa's heart fluttered in her chest at his sudden glance. His gaze was worried, his beautiful torquise gaze...she couldn't stand to see him in such pain. "Eren...are you alright?" She asked, playing with the end of her scarf nervously.

"What are you talking about Mikasa? I'm fine, it's nothing but a bruise." He grumbled, his gaze flashing dangerously with boling rage.

"It's swollen... you're in pain." She insisted, her slanted gaze still fixed on him.

"Mikasa... I'm fine! I told you already, so stop pestering me!" Eren snapped, turning away to face her.

"Eren, calm down. You're hurt... i'll carry you home." Mikasa offered, staring down nervously at her hands before staring up again, and to her surprise, Eren had quickly made his way towards her and pinned her against a wall. Her eyes widened at his angered face, a large grimace printed on his face. "E-Eren?"

"Shut up! Just shut up, Mikasa! Listen, I don't need your help! Who saved you from those men?!" Eren yelled at her, his nose inches from hers.

Mikasa cringed at his harsh words, refusing to meet his gaze. She looked away, trying to keep herself from crying violently in front of him. Eren was the only one who could make her cry, besides the memories of her late parents.

"Answer me!" Eren yelled, clentching her chin and forcely turning her face towards him.

"Y-You did... but Eren I-" Mikasa was interrupted by another yell from him. She shrugged down a little bit, closing her eyes tightly. Her shoulders were trembling, and she was close to letting herself fall into sarrow. She didn't want Eren to see though, so she forcefully kept her tears contain for a few more rants.

"I don't need you Mikasa! I never did, and I never will! I saved you, didn't I?! Stop trying to be better than me! Just shut up already!" He continued on before tugging away, and limping to his home without the help of Mikasa. Without Mikasa at all.

* * *

"Eren, where's Mikasa? She's going to be late for dinner." Carla, Eren's mother, asked curiously. She turned from the dishes she was scrubbing down to face her stubborn son.

"How should I know?" Eren grumbled angrily, slouching down more in his chair.

"Eren, you always watch over her. Why wouldn't you know where she is?" Carla questioned, giving Eren a small warning glare.

"Who even cares anymore!" Eren shouted suddenly, standing up from his seat and slamming his hands down on the wooden table. He barely noticed how he toppled over the chair he was previously seated in as he stood, but he didn't care. He was too furious with Mikasa, and his mother's constant questions about her.

"Eren," Carla began to scold, but was interrupted.

"She's a pestering brat! Sometimes I regret even saving her worry-wort behind! We're better off without her!" Eren snapped, but was met with a surpsing slap from his mother. He fell to the ground in shock, staring up at her. He barely noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"Eren," Carla repeated, "you have some nerve to even talk that way about Mikasa! You saved her because she's your best friend! Isn't she your friend Eren, or was I mistakened?! You're so close to her, and you're precious to her, as much as she is to you! She needs a family now more than ever, and you constantly insulting and yelling at her isn't going to help the sitiuation!" Carla continued on lecturing. "You're a fool Eren! I love you, we all do, and when I say that, I say it out of complete and utter love for the both of you! She needs you more than anything, we're the closest thing she has to family now, and we need to be welcoming and comforting." Carla snapped, and she picked up Eren by his arm, taking him to a window. "Look at the sky." She ordered.

Eren stared up at the sky, trembling. "It looks like it's about to rain... and she's alone." Eren said, his voice barely a whisper. He understood now. Mikasa was an annoying, pestering girl that he couldn't protect... but she was his friend. One of his best friends, and he completed disgarded her in the rain.

"Are you going to find her?" Carla asked.

Eren glanced at her in surprise, but nodded. He felt her release her grip on his arm, and he ran outside, preparing to search for Mikasa.

* * *

Eren had been absolutely everywhere. To Armin's house, to every alley. He searched every nook and cranny, he checked by the river. He just couldn't find her! Eren cursed under his breath, feeling droplets of rain beginning to trickle down on his face. He raced through the large town faster, not finding the asian girl anywhere. He was about to give up, until he had finally spotted a small, shivering figure under the tree in the fields he and Mikasa gathered wood from.

The figure was obviously Mikasa, so Eren ran a bit closer through the rain, and he cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting her name, "Mikasa! _Mikasa_!"

* * *

Mikasa looked up from her feet, seeing a small figure in the rain. Her wet bangs made it hard to see at first, but she realized it was Eren. Her eyes widened as he ran towards her. She shivered from the cold as the droplets hit her. She was tempted to run to him and help him out of the rain, but Eren didn't need her. She stared back down at her feet sadly. She ignored his muffled cries.

Mikasa had lost Eren, she was sure of it. He didn't want to be around her anymore, and never would again. She cold feel her threatening tears begining to slip down her soft cheeks and falling from the tip of her nose. She didn't bother to wipe them though. Just as she was about to curl up in a ball against the bark, she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Eren, his face hidden behind his wet brown bangs. "E-Eren..." Her voice was a whisper as he pulled her against his trembling body. She let her head stay there, a small blush reaching her cheeks. "Eren?" She repeated, but no response.

"Idioit..." She heard his muffled finally after staying in the position for a while. "I'm sorry for worrying you Eren..." Mikasa apologized.

"What are _you_ apologizing for?" Eren asked, pulling away with a soft blush and staring at her with a confused look.

"I-I made you come out into the rain, and you got wet..." Mikasa said.

"Shut up Mikasa, I came out to get you. If I minded the rain that much, I wouldn't have came." Eren sighed, leaning against the tree beside her. He gripped her scarf, and undid it. He wrapped it around both of their necks, and he pulled her into his chest again.

Mikasa blushed. She was glad that Eren didn't notice, and she stayed in the position. She breathed in his sweet scent, smiling softly. Eren did want to be around her. He cared about her well-being, and was hugging her. His grip was tight, making it clear he wouldn't let go anytime soon.

Eren rested his head against Mikasa's, breathing in the beautiful scent of her long hair. He began playing with it gently with one hand, the other arm hugging her against him. "Sorry, Mikasa..." He muttered gently.

"It's alright Eren..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This was my first Attack on Titan Fanfic, yay! I think it came out well, though it was inspired but a picture I saw. I always loved Mikasa and Eren as a shipping, if only the creators would make it happen! But there's always season 2! ^-^ I'm proud of myself for this one, so yay for me! Please review, and yes, I made this one happy! **_

_**I've read some of the reviews on 'Brother, Don't leave me...' and I have to say, they all dealed with sadness XD I think I killed some people with complete and utter darkness in my writing. I just felt really inspired but sad songs I was listening to at the moment, and I saw this picture on tumblr of Hetaoni, the RPG game, if you'd ever heard of it. Anyway, the picture was of Canada that died, and America crying over him. I reversed the roles.**_

_**I'd actually like to point out that Brother, Don't leave me did indeed have a happy ending. If you really look for it near the ending you can find it. Canada really wanted to be with his brother, and was grief-strucken, so when he did some things, he ended up with his brother after all, and they got to eat burgers together happily. So yes, indeed, they had gotten out of the house, and ended up spending eternity together. That was the happy ending. That and Italy reversed time again, so they never really died in the first place. Yay for happy endings! If any of you were really depressed over it, it did have a happy ending to it, you just really need to think about the situation and what Canada said in the end to find it. ^-^**_


End file.
